Sehun family
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain, tapi wajah datar dan kepribadiannya yang cenderung introvert membuat segalanya jadi susah.


**Sehun Family**

 **Cast: Sehun(8), Kibum(29), Kyuhyun(27)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Summary: Sehun hanya ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain, tapi wajah datar dan kepribadiannya yang cenderung introvert membuat segalanya jadi susah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semua. Aku Sehun. Umurku 8 tahun. Aku anak dari pasangan papa Kibum dan mama Kyuhyun. Aku mempunyai wajah yang tampan, kata orang-orang wajah ini menurun dari wajah papa ku. Bukan hanya wajah, sifat dan kepintaranku juga menurun dari papa. Aku orang yang pendiam dan kurang bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayaku. Aku suka membaca buku. Waktu istirahat disekolah kugunakan hanya untuk membaca buku sambil memakan bekal yang diberikan mama saat berangkat sekolah dengan wajah datarku. Bu guru dan orangtua teman-temanku bilang itu sangat keren, tanpa mereka tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Saat ini aku sedang memakan bekal makan siang sambil membaca buku histology hewan yang diberikan papa saat aku berulang tahun yang kelima. Seperti biasa, aku memakan bekalku sendiri. Tidak ada teman. Anak-anak yang lain tidak mau berteman denganku karena mereka menganggap diriku aneh. Masa anak kecil tidak mau main robot sih? Itu yang mereka katakan saat aku tidak menghampiri mereka yang saat itu tengah memainkan robot transformers pada hari pertama sekolah. Padahal saat itu aku hanya tidak berani menghampiri mereka yang kelihatannya sudah berteman akrab. Salahkan sifat pendiam papa yang menurun padaku. Aku memang mempunyai masalah dengan sifat pendiam akut dan wajah datar ini.

"Hei Sehun!"

Seseorang mendekati mejaku dan memanggil namaku dengan suara sombongnya. Itu Baekhyun. Anak perempuan yang paling cantik dikelas.

"Wah kali ini bawa bekal apa?" dia mengambil kotak bekalku kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan sengaja, Andwae.. bekal buatan mama jadi tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

"Ommo! Mianhae Sehun. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" dia sok kaget kemudian tertawa bersama anak-anak lainnya yang mulai mengerubungi mejaku. Mereka memang suka sekali menggangguku, apalagi Baekhyun.

Aku hanya menunjukkan wajah datarku. Salah seorang anak merebut sendok yang masih kupegang, kemudian menghempaskannya menyusul kotak bekalku. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku hanya diam saja. Kemudian anak-anak lain mendorong dan menyoraki ku. Mamaaa Sehun takut.. aku tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun, aku takut jika aku menangis mereka akan semakin gencar menggangguku, atau jika aku melawan mereka akan mengeroyoki ku. Aku hanya bisa memanggil-manggil mama didalam hati.

.

.

"Haii cool kid.. kau sudah pulang cintaku, my honey bunny sweety.." mama menuruni tangga kemudian menghampiri dan langsung mencium pipi ku yang juga kubalas dengan ciuman pipi walaupun tetap dengan wajah datarku. Aku menyayangimu ma.

"Hei Kim Kibum! Bisakah kau jauhkan handpone sialan itu?! Ini bukan di kantor, jangan mengurus pekerjaan bodohmu itu saja. Coba lihat apa yang sudah kau turunkan pada anakmu ini"

Mama memang selalu menyalahkan papa atas sifat pendiamku. Mama bilang bahwa sifat papa yang gila kerja membuat kualitas sperma nya menjadi jelek, mama juga bilang saat ngidam, papa tidak pernah tersenyum sehingga menghasilkan anak yang punya wajah datar sepertiku. Itu yang dulu aku dengar saat mengintip dari balik pintu sebelum ingin menunjukkan gambar pertamaku pada mereka. Tapi walaupun mama selalu mengeluh dan marah-marah pada papa, aku yakin bahwa mama sebenarnya sangat menyayangi papa. Karena saat marah pun, mama tetap melayani papa dengan baik. Seperti saat ini, mama sedang membuka ikatan dasi dan membawakan jas juga tas kantor papa.

"iya iya aku mengerti sayang. Kau jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti kau cepat keriput" papa menyimpan handponenya lalu mengecup bibir mama.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku sudah tua begitu?! Dasar suami muka rata! Datar menyebalkan! Sana pergi kau tidak usah pulang ke rumah, bla bla bla .." mama tidak berhenti menyerocos dan menyemprot papa. Sedangkan papa berusaha menjelaskan perkataannya yang dikira mama menjelek-jelekkan wajah cantik mama.

Aku yang bosan mendengar ocehan mama langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar. Lebih baik aku mandi saja.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan pr matematika yang diberi bu guru. Aku mengerjakan soal dan menulis jawaban dengan hati-hati agar aku dapat nilai bagus dan bisa membuat mama dan papa bangga. Saat aku membereskan buku pr ku yang sudah selesai, aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan memunculkan wajah tampan yang menurun padaku serta wajah cantik dengan mata bulat yang menampilkan senyum indahnya. Itu mama dan papa. Setiap malam mereka memang tidak pernah absen mengunjungi kamarku.

"Hei sayang.. mama mengantarkan susumu" mama memberikan segelas susu vanilla kesukaanku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu baby boy?" papa bertanya sambil mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku menyukai perlakuan papa.

"baik pa" aku menjawab dengan singkat sambil menunjukkan wajah datarku.

Papa tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencium pelipisku.

Aku membongkar tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan logo sekolahku dan memberikannya kepada papa.

"Apa ini?" papa mengambil amplop itu dan bertanya.

"Ini undangan acara kesenian pa" kataku singkat sambil menatap mata papa.

Ini undangan untuk menghadiri acara kesenian di sekolah. Disana aku akan membacakan puisi yang kuciptakan sendiri dan aku berharap papa dan mama bisa datang. Lanjutku dalam hati.

Hanya helaan nafas yang kudengar dari mulut papa. Papa kemudian menggendongku ke ranjang diikuti mama dibelakang, menyelimutiku agar aku tidak kedinginan lalu mencium kembali pucuk kepalaku.

"maaf sayang papa tidak bisa datang, besok papa ada rapat penting"

Aku tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini. Aku menutup mataku ingin segera pergi tidur.

"jangan sedih coolkid, mama pasti datang untuk melihatmu" mama mengecup kepalaku, lalu mematikan lampu dan keluar kamar bersama papa.

"Aku maunya papa dan mama yang bisa datang sama seperti teman-teman yang lain" bisikku ditengah gelapnya kamar.

.

.

Besoknya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar papa. Sedangkan mama akan menyusul nanti karena katanya dia ingin menyiapkan penampilan yang cantik dulu untuk menghadiri acara kesenianku.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mobil papa berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahku. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan pamit untuk masuk ke sekolah.

"Sehun, maafkan papa nak" papa menahan tanganku sesaat sebelum aku keluar mobil. Ku lihat wajah tampan papa, melihat bola mata yang menunjukkan penyesalan disana dan tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa pa" kataku.

Papa kemudian mencium keningku lama, dan aku segera keluar karena jam menunjukkan jika aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju aula tempat acara kesenian berlangsung. Dan dibelakangku ada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi selalu menggangguku. Mulai dari menyembunyikan bajuku, teks puisi yang nanti akan kubacakan dan lain-lain. Dia memang menyebalkan.

"Hei Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?! Apa kau bisu? Hah?" aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, aku tidak peduli apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Hei datar! Sombong sekali kau! Sepertinya aku tau kenapa tiap tahun papamu tidak menghadiri kesenian sekolah"

Deg

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berpaling menghadapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tau kenapa papa mu tidak pernah menghadiri acara kesenian sekolah kita?" Aku menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya. Dan baekhyun semakin mengembangkan senyuman menyebalkannya.

"itu karena wajah datarmu yang menyebalkan. Papa mu pasti malu melihat anak sepertimu, sudah datar, tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman lagi. Kau pikir papa dan mama mu bangga dengan anak aneh sepertimu? Tentu saja tidak. Karena kau hanya membuat mereka malu mempunyai anak yang aneh sepertimu.

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mendorong Baekhyun hingga dia jatuh terjungkang ke belakang. Rasakan. Baekhyun bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Dasar anak aneh sialan!" dengan wajah mengeras Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mendorongku. Aku menutup mataku. Dan disaat tubuhku melayang diudara aku mendengar suara malaikat cantik yang selalu menemani malamku dirumah.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat raut shock diwajah cantiknya. Itu mama.

"SEHUNNN! ANDWAE!"

BRAKK

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit Seoul, kakiku keseleo dan keningku robek sehingga aku harus mendapat 3 jahitan. Dokter bilang aku cukup beruntung karena hanya mengalami patah kaki dan kening robek, padahal kemungkinan terburuk aku bisa saja mengalami gegar otak akibat jatuh dari tangga. Diluar sana mama menangis histeris saat melihat dokter yang sedang menjahit keningku disaat kondisiku yang masih sadar –aku tidak dibius hanya diberi penghilang rasa sakit saja- Aku tetap menunjukkan wajah datarku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mama semakin histeris jika melihatku menangis. Aku mencengkeram kasur rumah sakit menahan perasaan takut saat aku melihat wajah serius dokter yang menjahit lukaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat papa yang baru sampai rumah sakit memeluk dan menenangkan mama. Sepertinya papa buru-buru sekali sampai-sampai penampilannya acak-acakan seperti itu, seperti bukan papa Kibum sekali, hehe.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter sudah menyelesaikan jahitannya dan keluar, lalu mama dan papa masuk ke ruangan menghampiriku. Mama masih dengan berlinangan air mata memeluk pelan tubuhku takut mengenai luka dan membuatku kesakitan. Hmmm pelukan mama memang yang paling hangat. Sementara papa mengelus rambutku dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku bersyukur punya mama dan papa seperti kalian.

"Sehunnie sayang.. kenapa kau diam saja hmm?" mama bertanya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang sekolahmu sayang?" mama kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku menangis sampai-sampai kesulitan menarik nafasku. Aku takut ma. Aku memeluk mama dengan erat melampiaskan rasa takutku selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku memberitahukan kalian ma, pa. maafkan aku.

"Maafkan sehh..hunie hiks ma.."

Papa menatap mama seakan bertanya.

"Sehunnie dibully Kibum-ah"

Aku tidak tahan mendengar perkataan mama, seketika flashback dari awal aku masuk sekolah sampai sekarang membayang di kepalaku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan segala perasaanku dipelukan mama. Aku takut ma. Aku tidak mau jadi anak aneh. Aku juga ingin punya teman. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Sehunnie. Mama Sehunnie takut.

"Mama Sehunnie takut. Sehunnie ingin punya teman." Hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Papa langsung memeluk aku dan mama.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Kakiku yang keseleo masih sakit jadi setiap pagi papa selalu menggendongku sampai kelas dan mendudukkanku di bangku kemudian baru berangkat kerja setelah mengecup keningku lembut. Aku senang.

Teman-teman yang selalu menggangguku juga sudah tidak pernah lagi, mungkin akibat mama yang melaporkan kejadian ini kepada kepala sekolah. Selain itu mama juga menakut-nakuti mereka dengan bilang kalau papa Kibum akan menghancurkan bisnis orang tua mereka sehingga mereka jadi tunawisma dan tidak bisa bersekolah lagi di sekolah elit. Kupikir mama sedikit berlebihan, tapi begitulah mama. Kepala sekolah bahkan disemprot saat melarang mama membuat takut teman-teman yang membullyku itu, sedangkan papa hanya bisa menahan mama sekaligus menahan malu saat mama ingin mengacak-acak wajah kepala sekolah. Akhirnya semua anak takut dan langsung meminta maaf kepadaku, kecuali Baekhyun.

Saat ini sedang istirahat, dan teman-teman pergi keluar kelas untuk bermain. Mereka mengajakku tentu saja, tapi karena kakiku yang belum sembuh benar jadi aku menolak. Semua orang keluar kelas kecuali aku dan Baekhyun.

Sejak kejadian aku jatuh dari tangga Baekhyun jadi pendiam. Dia tidak pernah lagi menggangguku dan selain itu dia juga selalu menolak ajakan teman-teman yang mengajaknya bermain. Setiap pelajaran berlangsung dia selalu menengok kearahku secara diam-diam. Kupikir Baekhyun menyesal, walaupun dia tidak pernah meminta maaf secara langsung tapi aku tetap bersyukur dia tidak menggangguku lagi.

Aku. Tentu saja tetap pendiam seperti biasa. Aku bingung. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sepertinya perkataan mama memang benar, aku mendapat 70% sifat introvert papa.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di atas podium untuk berpidato di acara kelulusan. Dibawah sana mama dan papa duduk bersama orangtua yang lain untuk merayakan kelulusan anak-anaknya. Kulihat papa tersenyum bangga padaku, dan mama dengan hebohnya memfoto aku diatas podium dan juga papa yang biasanya jarang tersenyum, aku yakin mama saat ini pasti sedang berteriak histeris melihat senyuman papa yang jarang dikeluarkan. Ku akui papa memang sangat tampan jika tersenyum, dan itu menurun padaku hehe.

Aku menelan ludah untuk memulai pidato singkatku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Di acara kelulusan ini aku akan mewakili teman-teman yang lain untuk menyampaikan terima kasih kepada guru yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kami. Aku juga berharap dimasa depan, kita semua dapat sukses dan menjadi orang-orang yang berguna. Terima kasih khususnya kepada mama dan papa yang selalu mendukungku selama ini, kalian adalah matahari di hidupku. Aku tidak akan bisa tanpa kalian. Papa Kibum adalah papa yang terbaik, walau dengan wajah datar papa selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan selalu tersenyum untukku. Papa selalu bekerja keras untukku dan mama sampai-sampai sering ketiduran di ruang kerja. Papa jangan bekerja terlalu keras, papa juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan papa. Mama, adalah mama super yang sangat mencintaiku. Walau mama selalu mengeluh karena wajah datarku, tapi mama yang selalu membuatku tertawa karena tingkah mama. Walaupun aku tertawanya di dalam hati. Mama jangan selalu menyalahkan papa karena menurunkan wajah datar ini kepadaku. Mama, papa aku menyayangi kalian. Sehunnie sangat cinta mama Kyuhyun dan papa Kibum. I love you."

Aku membentuk love sign dengan meletakan tangan diatas kepalaku. Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut pidatoku. Papa sudah mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya, dan mama tidak perlu ditanya. Dia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil bertepuk tangan heboh lalu meneriakkan kepada orang-orang disampingnya jika aku adalah anaknya.

Sepertinya aku mengakhiri sekolah SD ku dengan baik.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Omake

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah . Disebrang sana kulihat papa dan mama berbicara dengan relasi bisnis papa. Saat ini acara kelulusan memasuki acara istirahat dan para tamu undangan menyebar disegala sudut sekolah untuk berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

Aku kaget saat seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menubruk dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Kemudian menangis sampai ingusnya keluar.

"Sehunnie.. hiks.. hikss.. maafhh.. kan Baekkie hiks.. huwaaaa" Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat tubuhku dan menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Aku jadi geli.

"i.. iya Baek tidak apa-apa"

Aku melonggarkan pelukan Baekkie dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Uughh Baekkie imut sekali.

"Sehunnie Baekkie menyesal selama ini sudah mengganggu Sehunnie, hiks.. Baekk.. Baekkie hanya kesal pada Sehunnie karena Sehunnie tidak mau bermain bersama Baekkie.. hiks" Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekkie. Oh jadi selama ini Baekkie selalu menggangguku karena dia ingin mencari perhatian saja.

Aku mengeluarkan senyumku yang paling tampan yang kata mama menurun dari papa, kemudian melihat kedua matanya, membuat Baekkie salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekkie, Sehunnie sudah memaafkan Baekkie kok"

BLUSH

Pipi Baekkie semakin memerah, dan kemudian Baekkie kembali memelukku. Dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku juga ikutan memerah.

"Sehunnie, Baekkie sebenarnya suka sama Sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

Gyuhyun35

1/16/2018


End file.
